A rotary machine such as a fluid pump often includes a rotating shaft passing through a chamber in flow communication with a fluid. This may create a potential path from which fluid may leak at the location from which the shaft exits the chamber. For example, a flow path may be created around the rotating shaft that allows fluid to leak from the chamber. To prevent or reduce fluid flow through this path, a seal may be provided to seal the path between the shaft and a portion of the rotary machine through which the rotating shaft passes. Such a seal may involve providing a rotatable portion coupled to the rotating shaft and a stationary portion coupled to the non-rotating portion of the rotary machine, and the effectiveness of the fluid seal may rely on interaction between the rotatable portion and the stationary portion. As a result, it may be important to install the rotatable portion on the shaft and the stationary portion on the non-rotating portion of the rotary machine such that an effective fluid seal is provided. In some seals, this installation may be difficult, and thus, the effectiveness of the fluid seal may be compromised.